


Shattered Glass

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: "You broke what?!?" "Don't worry, I'm okay." POST-TEH.Prompted by writingwife-83 on tumblr!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



Molly was talking with Elise at the front desk of Bart’s when the commotion started. Sherlock was being led Lestrade and John against his will it seemed. There were cuts on his face and hands.

“Will you please let me go,” he huffed, yanking his arms away from the two men. “That clock will need more repairs than me.”

Curiosity overcoming her, Molly approached them and reached a hand up to examine Sherlock’s face. “How did this happen? What clock?”

Nonchalantly, he replied, “Big Ben.”

Her mouth fell agape. “Come again…you broke what?!?”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Sherlock rolled his eyes. He turned to John and Greg. “Now can we get out of here and focus on the matter at hand?”

Before anyone could answer, Molly took his arm and he complied, following her wherever she was taking him. They ended up in her office and she sat him down on her desk. “Before you go anywhere, I’m cleaning these cuts.”

He was silent as she did just that, unable to keep his eyes off the ring hanging from the chain around her neck. His heart clenched at the sight of it—he had been too late.

“What’s too late?” she asked him as she moved to his hands. She knew what he meant, but she needed him to say it—to be brave enough to do that for her. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy with Tom, but Molly knew she could be happier. The guilt ate her alive.

He really needed to stop thinking out loud like that.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Molly,” he said softly, almost defeated.

Molly sighed, knowing she’d never get information out of him if he didn’t want to share it. “What caused all this?”

“Apparently there was one more person I didn’t account for in Moriarty’s network. I was in my mind palace sitting behind the clock face of Big Ben—you know it’s one of my bolt holes,” he explained. “I was suddenly accosted by this man claiming he was enacting revenge on Moriarty’s behalf. He stood in front of the glass and I attempted to punch him but he dodged it, and my hand went through, shattering the glass.” He took a breath. “Some pieces flew toward my face, especially when I got the upper hand and he forcefully fell through the glass. Quite sure he’s dead.”

She raised her brows and let out a breath. “Well, that was quite the story. I’m glad you’re okay, but why didn’t you just knock him out and wait for police?”

“He threatened your life,” Sherlock admitted. “Apparently he did some digging of his own—his source was some big shot media mogul.”

Molly felt as if her heart skipped a beat when his eyes gazed into hers. There was intensity in his stare.

“You know I will always protect you. I won’t ever let anything happen to you, Molly. If anything did—“ He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Somehow, she understood, and surprisingly, she pressed her soft lips to his cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

Months later, when Lady Smallwood would come to him about Magnussen, the media mogul, the napoleon of blackmail, Sherlock would be sure to protect everyone he loved against the man’s treachery. 


End file.
